


The ghost with the violin

by DJdjakko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben isn't, Vanya's dead, thats the entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJdjakko/pseuds/DJdjakko
Summary: When Vanya was sixteen she chose not to take her meds. This lead to Klaus being followed by the ghost of his not so ordinary sister. Oh yea Ben never died so thats nice.





	The ghost with the violin

It was raining when we finally started the stupid funeral. Luther held the ashes, Diego was beside mom, Five was standing beside me with a black umbrella, Allison was sharing an umbrella with Ben who at least whore a black leather jacket. When we all gathered I heard violin in the background and honestly I had a really hard time stopping myself from laughing. Why you mask am I laughing at a violin being played at a funeral. Because instead of playing something sad my dear sister was playing fucking “Happy”. Here Luther is looking all serious and i'm trying to stop myself from laughing out loud. Ben looked at me weird. Then Pogo started his little speech which was then promptly interrupted by Diego. That was when Luther and Diego started fighting again. I pushed Five behind me for his own protection. The little punk may be a fifty year old but he was still my brother. Of Course this was the perfect time for Vanya to start playing “Kiwi” because hilarious timing is her speciality. That was when Luther punched Vanya’s statue. The statue itself was a simple bronze statue of Vanya when she was thirteen playing the violin.  
“ And there goes Vanya’s statue” Allison said out loud. That’s when Diego threw a knife att Luther. When the fighting stopped we all went inside. I started heading towards the kitchen when Vanya spoke.  
“ I always hated that statue”  
“ I know I remember you screaming at it for three hours. You were pissed!” I started laughing remembering how Vanya had tried punching it but just phasing through.  
“ So dear little Five is back. You two were friends weren't you?” I asked glancing at her. She wore a button up shirt, a leather jacket, scarf, jeans, some quite nice black shoes and had her hair in a bun.  
“ It was a long time ago” she said staring at the thirteen year old drinking coffee “ anyway it’s not him anymore.

Later when everything was said and done I took a delightful lift with Diego. When we stopped by the harbour for some of Diego’s special broding time I started discussing dinner with Vanya.  
“ What do you think of bacon and eggs?”  
“ I'd rather have pancakes” She answered even though she literally couldn’t eat being dead and all that. When Diego finally came back we had agreed on pancakes. Diego looked at us weirdly.  
“ I'll have to drop you of att the closest bus stop” Diego said starting the engine. Beside me Vanya rolled her eyes.  
“ Of to play superhero” She commented sarcastically I silently snickered to myself.

You see my dear sister Vanya has been with me since we were sixteen when she blew herself up. Dear old Dad had said it was a gas line that spruk taking her with it. However three days later a bloody and white eyed Vanya appeared to me. Lets just say it hadn’t ended well. I had been screaming and throwing things at her whilst she screams looking at herself in the mirror. Luckily or maybe unluckily Dad had sound proofed all our rooms so one of us wouldn’t disturb the others. After we screamed our lungs our we had gone to talking. She explained that she had stopped taking her medicine which somehow led to her learning she had powers and then getting overwhelmed when Dad spoke to her and promptly blowing up. So yea my sister follows me around and well played dramatic music. I remember trying to tell my siblings that she was there however only Ben believed him. After the year’s Ben just eventuelt forgot that Vanya was always there.  
When we were waiting for the buss I took a couple of pills I had gotten from pawning dads old book. However this just pised Vanya.  
“ You know if you're gonna kill there are safer ways” She said smirking  
“ What safe way can you kill yourself” I asked confused.  
“ Eating rice cakes. It’s said if you eat to many to much it could lead to cancer” She said picking up her violin from somewhere I never actually figured out where she put it. She started playing “Uranium fever” on the bus ride.  
“ Since when did you like rock n roll?” I asked her gaining weird stares from the other bus occupant.  
“ I thought it was fitting. A man becomes so obsessed with something that poisons the body that he eventual forgets everything else and gains nothing. Wouldn’t you say it's fitting?” And she was grinning the little monster. When I got home to what basically amounted to a trash can with a kitchen and a bedroom. Before I went to bed I heard Vanya whisper in my ear.  
“ Everything is going to be fine okay. Sleep well Klaus” Which I didn’t because well the nightmares but her words where still comforting.


End file.
